Another Lab Rat
by SaraLabRats
Summary: What if there was another bionic human that Mr Davenport had created? Meet Lexi Davenport, the fourth superhuman living in Leo's basement. ***Season 1 With an Added OC and Some Original Episodes later on***
1. Chapter 1: Crush, Chop, and Burn Part 1

**Chapter 1: Crush, Chop, and Burn Part 1**

 ** _LEO POV_**  
"Welcome to your new home _Mrs. Davenport._ " Big D said as he carried my mom inside.  
"Why thank you, _Mr. Davenport_." my mother replied.  
"Absolutely Mrs Davenport." they began kissing much to my disgust.  
"We get it. You got married! It's getting old." I dropped my suitcases onto the ground.  
"Wow!" I exclaimed as I looked around, "You got this big house just from inventing things?"  
"Mhmm." Big D hummed, looking proud.  
"Way to go mom!" I exclaimed, " _That's_ a husband."  
"What the heck is that?" I wondered, approaching a big metal silver thing.  
"Oh, that is my latest creation." Big D smiled, "Davenport Industries first completely interactive 3D TV."  
He waved his hand and a yellow beam shot out of the metal thing creating a baseball field mid-air.  
I backed up, trying to catch a flyball, but I hit the wall instead.  
"Watch the face, termite!" an automated voice called out.  
"Mom, I think the little voice inside my head is back." I stated.  
"No, this is Eddy." Big D said, gesturing to a panel on the wall "He's my smart home system. Eddy, this is my new stepson, Leo. Remember, I told you Leo and Tasha are moving in today."  
"Hey, welcome. Everything here is mine." Eddy quipped.  
"Uh Leo, why don't you go check out your new bedroom." Big D suggested, "Just go down that hallway, and when you see the room with the video games, and the action figures and the fifty foot flat screen TV, keep walking that's mine."

* * *

I walked down the hallway, searching for my room.  
"This place is huge. I'm gonna need a GPS just to find the bathroom." I leaned up against the wall, and suddenly a door materialized on the wall a few feet away from me and the doors slid open.  
I walked towards it cautiously, sticking my head inside.  
"Hello?" I called out stepping inside.  
Before I could do anything else, the door slid shut behind me and the room I was in started to plummet, causing me to scream.  
Then, after a few seconds, I stopped falling and the doors opened, revealing a cavernous room.  
I walked out of the room- which was an elevator apparently- and gazed around the area.  
"Woah. My new dad is Batman!" I exclaimed excitedly.  
Before I could do or say anything else, the door opposite the elevator slid open and a strange kid who looked to be about my age ran into the room, prompting me to hide behind some barrels. I watched as he tapped out some code on a panel by the door, and they closed, barricading another taller kid from getting through.  
"Good luck getting in." the shorter one mocked, "That steel door is thicker than your head."  
Suddenly, a dent appeared in the door, and my eyes went wide as it came tumbling down.  
"Well," the shorter one shifted, "There's another way to get in."  
The taller one then came over to him and lifted him up.  
"Give me back my ePod!" he damnded.  
"I don't have it!" the shorter one replied, struggling to get free.  
Then, two girls walked into the room, one brunette the other blonde, the brunette girl holding what I assumed was the tall boy's missing ePod.  
"You took my ePod." the taller boy gasped, dropping the shorter boy on the ground.  
"You should be grateful." the blonde giggled, "We were helping. You have a serious Tayor Swift addiction."  
"Yeah. I mean, Taylor Swift megamix? Really?" the brunette added.  
"I find her soothing." the tall boy shot back.  
Rolling her eyes, the brunette linked arms with the blonde and they began to walk away, but then the tall kid's eyes glowed red, and two lasers shot out of his eyes and went over the two girls' shoulders.  
"Oh I _know_ you didn't just shoot that laser at _me_." the blonde said, as the two girls turned around, their eyes narrowed.  
"No, it was just Bree." he admitted.  
"Excuse me?" the brunette crossed her arms.  
"Oh, sorry, it was a terrible mistake. Just like your face." the tall kid retorted as the blonde girl sniffed the air like an animal would.  
"Guys." her eyes went wide with confusion, "There's something strang-"  
Before she could finish her sentence, the brunette girl ran to the tall boy in a blur of motion and shoved him at a row the row of barrels concealing me, causing them to fall and revealing my presence.  
When they saw me, they all started screaming. Then I screamed, which was followed by all of us screaming together before I ran into the adjoining room, the four kids following behind.  
"Okay, I don't play this card too often, but MOOOOOOOM!" I hollered as my mom and Big D walked into the room.  
"Leo, there you are. What is this place?" she asked, they her eyes fell on the four kids from earlier, "Who are they?"  
"Uh. They uh. Are uhm a boyband I have been working with um and the twist is that two of them are girls." Big D lied.  
The four kids smiled.  
"Oh alright. They are part of secret project I've been developing: genetically engineered superhuman teenagers." he confessed.  
We stared at him with shocked expressions.  
"Tasha, Leo, Meet Adam, Bree, Lexi, and Chase. the greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed." he said, gesturing at them, "I don't wanna brag, but I am _incredibly_ smart."  
My mom turned to me, but I gave her an 'I-told-you-so' expression.  
"Don't look at me." I declared, "I told you to stay away from internet dating."  
"So they're robots." she stated.  
"Woah." Chase put a hand to his chest in an offender manor.  
"Hey!" Adam protested.  
"Excuse me?" Bree gasped.  
"Oh _no_ she didn't!" Lexi exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.  
""No, Tasha, they're human. I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a microchip implant in their necks." he said as if he was talking about something as normal as getting groceries, "It sounds a lot more complicated then it is."  
"See, Adam has brute strength, Bree has speed and Agility, Chase has supersenses and a superior intelligence, and Lexi can shape shift into different animals, and can gain their attributes in human form, like claws or gills."  
"Donald," she walked towards him, saying a quick 'hi' to the kids as she passed, "There are children living in out basement!"  
"This is a scientific habitat." he corrected, "I mean look at it. it's got a game room, and a rock wall, anything a kid could ask for. I've created this place so they could train in the utmost comfort and technology."  
"It's true." Adam piped up, "The toilets have seat warmers that _talk_."  
"What do they say?" I inquired.  
"Well it varies depending on-" he started.  
"No." I interrupted.  
"Donald, I don't know what to make of all this." my mom told Big D, "Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii, or a cruise. Bionic Teenagers were not on our wedding registry."  
"Honey, they have to stay down here for their own safety." he said, "This is all very top secret but as soon as their training is complete they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them."  
"I wanna go to the Pyramids." Chase smiled.  
"I wanna go to Paris." Bree said dreamily.  
"I wanna save the Amazon Rainforest and _then_ go to Paris with Bree." Lexi said, linking her arm with Bree's.  
"I wanna go upstairs." Adam stated.  
"Hey what're those?" I asked, noticing the tubes on the wall, "Time Machines?"  
"No they're not Time Machines. Time machines are actually in the shop. These," he walked towards the tubes, "Are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat. Which reminds me it's dinner time."  
"Yes!" the four teens ran over to the capsules and got inside, all of them putting on goggles except for Lexi.  
"Ready?" Big D asked them.  
"One minute..." Lexi said holding up one finger.  
"What's she gonna-" I turned to Davenport for a split second, and my question was cut off suddenly by a bark, "No way."  
I turned back and saw a golden lab standing in the place where Lexi used to be.  
"That's awesome!" I yelled, and Lexi barked again in response, wagging her tail.  
"Okay, here we go." Big D said before hitting a button on one of the panels, causing pellets to rain down into the capsules.  
Adam and Chase were trying to catch them in their mouths while Bree caught them and ate them by hand and Lexi was both jumping up and catching them and eating them off the ground.  
"These are my patented protein pellets." Big D explained, "Whatever they don't catch is tomorrow's breakfast."  
My mom and I stared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

* * *

 ** _LEXI POV_**

"Okay Chase," Mr Davenport held the light in his hand, "Enemy Grenade... Three O'Clock!"  
He threw the light ball, and chase summoned up his force field to deflect it.  
I swung my legs back and forth off the edge of the counter that I was perched on.  
"Hey," Adam spoke up, "Why does he get a force field and I don't?"  
"Because if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this." Bree smiled and threw her water bottle at him.  
"Nice." I laughed, jumping off the counted and giving her a high five.  
"Okay. You guys take the rest of the day off, I'm going to go speak at a tech conference 'cause I'm awesome. I'm going to have the speedboat detailed and then I'm going to go get waxed." Mr Davenport said, causing us to give him odd stares, "Don't judge me."  
He then proceeded to exit the lab.  
"Well, I'd better get ready for school." Leo said, causing Bree and I to perk up.  
"Wow, I've always dreamed of going to school." Bree gushed, "Passing notes."  
"Going to Prom." I added, nodding along.  
"All the cute guys." Bree squealed.  
"Breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class." I added, sighing dreamily along with Bree.  
"Yeah. All we do is eat, sleep, and train for missions. We're like human Lab Rats." he quickly continued, "No offence to any animals whatsoever."  
I nodded showing him no offence was taken.  
"Come on, it can't be that bad." Leo argued.  
"Oh really." I deadpanned, gesturing towards Adam who was running on a giant hamster wheel.  
"So you've never left this room?" Leo shook his head, "Well, that explains the haircuts."  
Adam, Bree, and Chase all touched their hair self-consciously, but I simply shrugged.  
"In the animal kingdom, the only hair cut that you get is spring and summer shedding." I said thoughtfully, causing them to give me weird looks, "What?"  
"You know, I bet school's fun." Adam smiled, "You know, except for books, classes, and learning stuff."  
"It's not fun when you're the smart kid." Leo admitted.  
"Well, down here, smart is considered superior." Chase bragged.  
I shared a glance with Adam and Bree.  
"No it's not." we said together.  
"Hey, you guys should come to school with me!" Leo suggested, "You could be my bionic bodyguards."  
"Okay!" Chase nodded.  
"I'm in." Bree said excitedly.  
"Let's go." Adam added.  
Adam, Bree, Chase, and I were about to follow Leo out the doors when a robots voice called out, "Not on my watch, laser brains."  
"Aw shoot." Adam sighed, "We forgot about Davenport's creepy computer."  
"I thought he was just in the living room!" Leo exclaimed.  
"Nope. I'm everywhere." Eddy said, appearing on every screen in the room.  
"In my shower?!" Leo inquired.  
"Yep" Eddy chanted, "And by the way, nothing needs to be that clean sport-o."  
"Okay, we need to shut that thing off." Leo amended.  
I nodded in agreement and walked over to the power panel, inspecting it along with Adam.  
"Never gonna happen, okay." Chase said, not noticing Adam taking off the cover and revealing a cluster of wires inside, "Eddy is an incredibly complex and sophisticated piece of machinery. It would take years before-"  
His speech was cut short as I morphed my nails into claws and slashed at the circuitry, causing Eddy to turn off.  
"You were saying?" I grinned, turning around to face the others.  
"Cool! And you barely got electrocuted." Adam cheered, causing me to laugh.  
"Okay, come on. If we're going to go to school, we should shower first." Bree said, changing the subject, "Because, two of us really stink."  
I glanced at Adam and Chase who were sniffing themselves.  
"I agree." I nodded.

* * *

After the showers were done and we were dressed, we stepped out of our capsules. I was wearing a dyed gray crop top with a gray tank top underneath. I was wearing some magenta Chuck Taylor's and some blue jeans. My golden blonde hair was done in waves, and I had some sort of eye makeup on that I obviously couldn't see.  
"Aw great." Adam spoke up, shifting uncomfortably and looking at Bree, "They gave me your underwear by mistake."  
"Gross." Bree complained, looking disgusted.  
"What are you complaining about?" Chase demanded, "I got Lexi's Bra."  
"Uh, what?" I was blushing profusely, "You're wearing my _bra_?"  
"Let's just change." Bree said quickly, but when I glanced at her smirk I knew that she would question me about my blush later.  
"Agreed." Adam nodded as we stepped back into our capsules.

* * *

I walked into the school, my eyes wide as I took in my surroundings.  
"We're actually here." I breathed excitedly, "I can't believe it."  
"I know right!" Bree agreed, "I'm so excited!"  
Then, we saw a person wearing a blue apron and hairnet coming towards us.  
"Oh! My first Lunch lady!" Bree cheered, running up and hugging the flustered woman before Leo pulled her back, "She smelled like fish sticks."  
"Do me a favor and try to act like you've seen the world." Leo stated, "I have a reputation to uphold here."  
A man in a blue shirt walked up behind Leo and gave him a wedgie before walking off.  
"Good to see you too Steve." Leo smiled.  
Then, a group of girls walked near us and Bree went up to them.  
"Hi I'm Bree!" she said excitedly, "I like ponies and girl things."  
Suddenly, a person got into my line of vision, blocking my view of what came next.  
"Hey there darlin'." I looked up to see a boy standing in front of me and I began to inch backwards.  
"Woah woah woah. It's cool. I don't bite." he moved forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, and he bared his teeth.  
In an instant, I had flipped him onto the ground, and I moved away, crouching slightly.  
A crowd of people had formed, staring open-mouthed.  
"Did she just beat up Crusher?" I heard the crowd murmuring.  
"Lexi!" I breathed a sigh of relief as Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, pushed through the crowd.  
"Uh, and that concludes this er... demonstration of the upcoming martial arts club." Leo stuttered, gesturing wildly.  
The people seemed to accept this excuse and few moments later, the crowd had dispersed-including the boy who had run off- and we were left alone.  
"Lexi what happened?" Adam asked, "It was totally awesome, but why?"  
"He bared his teeth at me." I tilted my head in confusion at their questions, "It's a sign of aggression so I defended myself."  
"You mean he, _smiled_?" Leo asked incredulously, face-palming.  
"Oh. Whoops." I blushed and looked down, "I guess I'm a little jumpy."  
"A little?" Leo repeated.  
"Okay guys, we have to focus." Chase said quickly, "I mean, Adam ripped off a locker door, Lexi judo flipped someone, and Bree is basically a walking high school movie. We have to try harder not draw attention to ourselves."  
Just as he finished speaking, a loud ringing sound tore through the hall, causing Chase and I to fall to the ground, clutching our ears.  
"What's up with the crazies?" Leo inquired to Bree as Chase and I were on the ground panting.  
"Uh, he has ultra-sensitive bionic hearing and she has ears like a hawk- literally." Bree told him.  
"What what that?" Chase asked, still breathing hard.  
"It's called a bell." Leo answered  
"Well, it's horrible." I stated, shaking my head.  
"Well, it rings every forty minutes, eight times a day." Leo said, "So, have fun with that."  
With that, he walked off, leaving Chase and I gaping.

* * *

I was in the gym with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, watching the other students play basketball.  
"I _hate_ gym class." Leo grumbled.  
"Why?" Adam questioned.  
Then, a ball was thrown to Leo, who tried to dribble it but failed miserably, dropping in on his foot before it rolled away.  
"That's why." Leo said.  
"So what, big deal, you can't play basketball." Chase stated, "Chess club is where all the actions at."  
I chuckled at his statement, smiling to myself.  
Suddenly, a ball was thrown in Bree's direction and she caught it.  
"What do I do?" she panicked.  
"Throw it!" Leo exclaimed.  
Bree threw it, hitting a guy in the face and toppling him over.  
"To someone who's looking." Leo deadpanned.  
Bree ran over to the guy that she had hit.  
Just then, another ball flew over to me and I caught it this time.  
"What now?" I said frantically.  
"Just throw the ball!" someone from the court shouted.  
"Uh-er-um" I froze in place seeing all the people looking at me.  
"Throw it!" another person yelled.  
Freaking out a little, I closed my eyes threw the ball.  
I heard a swish and opened my eyes just in time to see the ball fall from the net.  
People started clapping and cheering, saying how I made an 'awesome basket'.  
I got a little scared with all the people staring at me- even if they were praising me. I started to feel my animal instincts rear up, telling me to flee from all the gazes. Thanks to my instincts, I was quite shy with new people, and I hated large crowds.  
Just when I thought I would bolt from the room, I saw Leo soar through the air across to room and dunk the ball, causing everyone's attention to shift from me to him.  
"You okay, Lexi?" Bree asked as she, Adam, and Chase came over to me.  
"I'm fine." I smiled, "What just happened though?"  
"We decided to use Leo as a distraction." Chase explained, "Although, he doesn't seem to mind much."  
We all looked over to where he was being crowded, everyone giving him high-fives or cheers.  
"Yeah! I'm the man!" Leo bragged, flexing his arms.  
I laughed along with Adam, Bree, and Chase.  
"I love school." I smiled.  
***************


	2. Chapter 2: Crush, Chop, and Burn Part 2

**Chapter 2: Crush, Chop, and Burn Part 2**

 ** _TASHA POV_**  
I was in the kitchen when I saw Donald climbing over the couch and running over to something on the wall.  
"Oh, okay, so we have kids living in the basement, and we walk on the furniture." I stated, "Got it."  
"The alarm in the lab went off, Eddy's been disabled, and the kids are gone." he stressed.  
"Those animals slashed my wires." Eddy cried, "And one of them manhandled my motherboard."  
"Where are the kids?" Donald demanded.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking to me or the wife you replaced me with?" Eddy stated dramatically, causing me to look up, "You know, I might like a new pair of shoes too!"  
"Fine!" Eddy said, "They went to school with Leo."  
"No no no no." Donald denied, "They can't go to school! Not with their glitches."  
"What glitches?" I asked, growing concerned.  
"Because they're human, their emotions can trigger their bionics." he explained, "If one of them gets nervous or upset, or even a little bit too happy, they could take out everything from here to Tijuana."  
"What?!" I yelled, "You did not mention this on your profile."  
"Come on!" he exclaimed, and we left the room.

* * *

 ** _LEXI POV_**  
"Attention students. The pep rally is starting." the mechanical voice stated through the PA system.  
I entered the gym along with Adam and Bree.  
"You guys rock!" Leo said, turning to face us, "After gym class, everyone wants to be my friend. And there's been a certain gentleness to my wedgies."  
"It's the least we could do." Bree smiled.  
"Yeah, you gave us our first sense of freedom." I added.  
"And our first taste of salisbury steak." Adam said, taking a bite of food, "Uh, yum!"  
"Where were you?" Leo asked as Chase walked in.  
"In the computer lab taking med school courses." he replied, "Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philipenes."  
"Uh, why would you want t- What's that?" I asked, getting distracted as a person in a weird costume came up behind Adam.  
"Oh look, the doggy likes me." Adam chuckled.  
"'Doggy'?" I repeated, eyeing the suit incredulously.  
"Okay Doggy that's enough." Adam stated as the 'doggy' kept pawing at him, "I said that's enough!"  
Chase, Leo, and I started to follow him but I suddenly stopped.  
"Wait a minute." I froze, "Why is that guy in a suit anyway?"  
"He's the mascot." Leo explained, "Kinda like a joke or something that helps cheer on our teams."  
"A symbol?!" I screeched, "You mean that you use the image of an animal for laughs?!"  
"Lexi, I'm sure that it's not like that..." Chase pleaded, backing up slightly.  
"Woah, Lexi, what's wrong?" Leo inquired.  
"'What's wrong!?" I exclaimed, "Your school is making fun of an entire species of amazing creatures!"  
"Hey, why are Adam's eyes glowing red and- Hold up, why is Lexi growling?" Leo's eyes were wide.  
"Oh no, Adam's heat Vision and Lexi's animal instincts!" Chase gasped.  
"Their what?" Leo questioned.  
"They're glitches, whenever they get too upset, Adam's heat vision acts up and Lexi starts to have the actions and/or reactions of, well, an animal!"  
"Wait so he's going to shoot lasers out of his eyes and she's going to basically attack everybody in some misguided animal claim?" I confirmed.  
"In a nutshell..." Chase shrugged nervously.  
"I don't know whether to be excited or terrified, but I'm feeling both right now." Leo admitted.  
Suddenly, Adam shot a laser at the animal costume guy, and fire erupted on top of it's head.  
"FIRE!" I snarled as my animal instincts kicked in.  
Next thing I remember, I'm on top of the basketball net and Mr Davenport and Tasha are entering the gym underneath me, seemingly not noticing me yet.  
"Oh no." Tasha sighed as a costume head rolled past her, "They killed Dooey Dingo."  
"So how was school?!" Mr Davenport yelled, "Wait a minute, where's Lexi?"  
"Hi Mr. Davenport." I called down, causing him to whirl around and look up to face me.  
"How- I don't even want to know." he shook his head.  
I turned into a bird and flew down to where Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were before I morphed back to human.  
"Get in the Helicopter!" Mr Davenport shouted.

* * *

I sat on the couch in between Chase and Adam, Bree next to Adam, and Leo next to Chase.  
I could tell Mr. Davenport was really upset even without seeing his expression thanks to my ability to sense certain emotions- like wolves and a few other animals- but at the moment, it was making me uncomfortable. I leaned towards Chase slightly without realizing it, causing me to blush faintly.  
"Do you realize what you've done?" Mr Davenport said, his stern voice shaking me out of my thoughts, "I had to write a check for thirty grand to make this go away."  
"For thirty grand, I'll go away." Leo added not so helpfully.  
"We're sorry." Bree sighed, "We just wanted to be normal for a day."  
"Oh come on Donald, they're just kids." Tasha reminded him, "When I was their age, Me and Fiona Mickeljohn snuck out, and we crashed- You know what? I'm not helping."  
"Look, I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad." Mr Davenport told us.  
"Aw." Adam sighed, "Well, there goes that dream."  
"Well, for all it's worth, I think you would've been a great cheerleader Adam." I smiled.  
"Aw, thanks Lexi." he replied.  
"Look, I know your mad Big D, but these guys performed the impossible today." Leo stated, changing the subject, "They made _me_ popular. I got game."  
"And I cured male pattern baldness with a biology rat." Chase said, standing up  
"And Lexi and I got asked to a Party. By boys!" Bree squealed, grabbing my arm.  
"Oh how exciting!" Tasha gushed, "We have to get you two clothes and shoes, and we'll do- again, not helping."  
"That's it." Mr Davenport decided, "Leo, you are banned from the lab. And you three are to have no contact with the outside world. no talking, no texting, no nothing."  
"Oh! What about the lost art of pantomime?" Adam exclaimed, standing up and doing a bad impression of getting stuck in a box.  
"Go to your tubes!" Mr Davenport demanded, prompting us to leave the room.

* * *

"So do all fuzzy animals have girls inside them, or just the dingoes?" Adam questioned, "Hey! Lexi, turn into one and let's find out!"  
"If Mr Davenport is such a great scientist, then how come I'm not a little stronger, and your not a lot smarter?" Chase said.  
"I don't know, but does this hurt?" Adam proceeded to punch Chase in the arm.  
"Now I'm never going to have a boyfriend." Bree complained, "Now I guess I'll just have to keep fake kissing that wall."  
We all looked at her funny before she declared, "Oh, we've all done it!"  
"What? When did you all kiss that wall, and where was I when it happened?!" I inquired after Chase and Adam nodded in agreement to Bree's statement.  
Suddenly, Leo walked in, looking proud of something.  
"Leo, what are you doing?" Chase asked urgently, "You're not supposed to be down here!"  
"I know." Leo stated slyly, "But you know that Party everybody at school's been talking about?"

* * *

 ** _LEO POV_**  
"It's in your living room!" I shouted from on top of a sidetable as the music boomed through the house  
"Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo!" I yelled, "Now just the sexy people!"  
I got down from the table and everyone cheered and clapped.  
"Leo I can't believe you did this!" Chase exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I owed you guys." I admitted, "And since you could'nt go, I brought the party here."  
"Cheese curl?" I offered him the bowl.  
"But what about you're mom and Davenport?" Adam questioned.  
"They're at dinner." I explained, "They'll be gone for hours."

* * *

 ** _CHASE POV_**  
"Careful there buddy." I cautioned Adam, "That cake has approximately 47 grams of sugar. if you eat it, You'll be bouncing off the walls for hours."  
"How do you know that?" he asked.  
"Because I just had twelve pieces!" I yelled.  
With that, Adam and I turned around to get another piece, only to see that the other two remaining cakes were missing.  
"Where did they go?" Adam questioned.  
Suddenly, insane laughter was heard behind us.  
I whirled around to see Lexi with cake all over her body with a blow-up bat in one hand, a stuffed giraffe in the other, and a king's crown on her head. Her eyes were wide and she was jumping up and down.  
"Did she just eat two entire cakes?!" I shouted.  
"Yes. Yep. Yessir. Yeah. Yeppers." she said the words really fast with no spaces in between.  
Adam and I shared wide eyed glances.  
"You mean she had all that sugar?!" Adam gasped, "Dude, even _I_ would be in a sugar coma!"  
"Wait, so how hyper is she?!" I cried.  
"Mmhmmm." I looked over at Lexi to see her nodding while holding the stuffed animal to her ear, "I see. Yes, I can do that."  
"Is she talking to the toy?!" Adam exclaimed.  
"Lexi, I think you should just calm down for a second." I said slowly, fear creeping into my voice.  
"Wait why is she looking at us like that?" Adam panicked as Lexi started smiling creepily at us.  
"Mr Wiggles told me that the walrus stole my banana duck!." she said in a singsong voice, the child-like smile never leaving her face, "And now my pancakes are cold!"  
"What are you talking about?!" I gasped as I realized what was happening, "Adam! All the sugar must have done something to her bionics and gave her a virus or something that's effecting her mental state!"  
"Wait, so she's basically crazy?!" Adam yelled.  
"We have to subdue her before-" I started to say.  
"Uh Chase." Adam interrupted, "Where'd Lexi go?"  
"Not good." I declared.  
"Well, at least she can't get any worse." Adam stated.  
"What the!" I looked up to see Mr Davenport and Tasha enter the house, his sentence interrupted by a honk as Leo drove up in a golf cart.  
"Hey you're back!" he said, "How did these people get here?!"  
"You are in _big_ trouble mister." Tasha warned.  
"Hey everybody, thanks for coming. GET OUT!" Mr Davenport yelled.  
In a few moments, everybody had cleared out, probably wanting to avoid his wrath.  
"You kids have really done it this time." Mr Davenport stated, "Honestly, I don't see how this could get any worse!"  
He spoke too soon, because all of a sudden there was a loud noise and we all spun around to see Lexi's head pop out of the vent on the wall.  
"Ugh. What happened?" she was rubbing her head when she glanced around, realizing her position, "Hold up, why am I in the vent with a stuffed giraffe and covered in cake?"  
"Yes, why is she in the vent with a stuffed giraffe and covered in cake?!" Mr Davenport repeated angrily.  
"Look," Leo spoke up, thankfully avoiding the question, "I just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases."  
"Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers." he corrected, "Look, the fun's over. As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated permanently."  
"What?!" we exclaimed.  
"What part of no contact with the outside world did you not understand?" Mr Davenport asked rhetorically.  
"Where are we going?" Bree questioned.  
"To one of my remote research facilities where you can complete your training." he responded.  
"But this is home!" Adam protested, "This is where I get my meaty flavored pellets."  
"Not anymore." Mr Davenport shot back, "Now go downstairs and pack your stuff. You too Lexi."  
I watched as she turned into a bird and flew out of the vent before turning back to human and following us out of the room.

* * *

 ** _DONALD POV_**  
"This isn't fair." Leo declared unhappily as Adam, Bree, Chase, and Lexi left the room, "They're my best friends."  
I just watched as he left the room without another word.  
"Donald," Tasha stated as she came over to me, "When are you going to realize that they're not just science projects. They're teenagers."  
With that, she walked out of the room too, leaving me with my thoughts.  
"Any chance we can ship her off too?" Eddy's voice suddenly called out.  
"No." I said firmly.  
"Okay," he replied, "Just checking."

* * *

 ** _BREE POV_**  
"I can't believe this is out last night in the lab." I sighed.  
"I think Leo's really going to miss us." Chase added.  
"Yeah, me too." Adam agreed, and I looked down to where Leo was huddled against Adam's leg holding Lexi, who was in cat form, both of them fast asleep.  
"You think I should wake them up?" Adam questioned.  
"No, let them sleep." I smiled at the sight.  
"But Leo's drooling on my socks." Adam stated.  
"Well, if you wake him up, you'll also wake up Lexi, and we all know what she's like when she's sleeping." Chase warned.  
"Fine." Adam caved.  
With that, Chase and I entered our capsules and the three of us eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _LEXI POV_**  
"What are you doing?" Leo asked.  
"If Davenport is gonna ship us off to some remote facility, then the office supplies are coming with us." Chase declared in response.  
"Oh yeah, how would we ever go on without our office supplies?" I said sarcastically.  
"We just got our first taste of normal life." Bree sighed, changing the subject, "I was _this_ close to getting a curfew, which I was totally going to break!"  
"Ooh!" Adam exclaimed, "But maybe when we get to wherever we're going we'll meet a sassy lab chimp named BoBo who'll take us on adventures and teach us how to love."  
"Or, maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you and snack on your fingers." Chase decided.  
"That is a distinct possibility." I told them.  
"Hey!" Adam interjected, "I create the monkey fantasies around here."  
Suddenly, Eddy popped up onto the monitors, causing me to roll my eyes.  
 _Here we go._ I thought.  
"Well kids," he spoke in his annoying voice, "I hope you've enjoyed your stay at Casa-Davenport. I know I haven't!"  
He then started laughing obnoxiously.  
"Eddy, I know we've never been the best of friends, but we're gonna to miss you." Bree said.  
"No!" Adam declared.  
"You're evil." Chase added.  
"We hate you!" Bree told him.  
"Can I slash his wires again?" I asked, "That was fun."  
"As much as I want to say yes, you know Mr Davenport will be angry if you do." Chase answered.  
"Fine." I grumbled.  
"So where is this 'training facility', anyway?" Leo questioned.  
"Facility X? Oh it's all the rage." Eddy responded as a picture of a gorgeous looking island appeared onscreen.  
"Nice." I grinned as Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo oohed and ahhed over the beautiful place.  
"Oops, sorry. That's my screensaver." Eddy corrected, "You're going here."  
An image of a snow-infested cave replaced the previous picture.  
"Forget about office supplies, we should be gathering wood." Chase said.  
"Well, I'm just glad that _someone_ can turn into a polar bear." I smirked.  
"Ooh! Is it me?" Adam asked, causing me to facepalm.  
"Man," Leo sighed, "I wish I hadn't thrown that party. i can't help but think this is all my fault."  
"Aw, that's because it is all your fault." Adam stated.  
"Adam!" Bree protested, "He was only trying to help us."  
"Yeah, but he did the opposite which is not help us. The not makes it the opposite." Adam replied, before huffing out a break, "Sorry. I'm just so bummed, I mean, this is the only place we've ever know."  
"Yeah." Chase agreed, "I mean just think about all the memories we've shared here."  
***** _Memory Flashback_ *****  
 ** _NO POV_**  
"If the atom had too many or too few electrons, the atom is called an ion, and had a positive or negative charge." Mr Davenport read, "And that's how batteries are made! The end."  
He closed the book and Adam came up and lifted his chair with Mr Davenport still in it.  
"Woah, okay Adam, you can put me down now." Mr Davenport stated.  
When Adam placed the chair back on the ground, Mr Davenport dropped the book and Bree grabbed it, superspeeding away.  
"Hey! Come back with that!" he ordered, chasing her around the room, "Come back with that book!"  
Suddenly, he heard a loud screeching noise and turned to see Lexi slashing at the wall with claws instead of nails.  
"Lexi! What have I said about drawing on the walls?" Mr Davenport demanded, "And Bree, you're kicking up all this dust. You're gonna make Chase's super senses glitch and he's gonna-"  
He was cut off by Chase sneezing, covering Mr Davenport in snot.  
"-sneeze." Mr Davenport finished as the kids all giggled.  
***** _End of Memory Flashback_ *****  
 ** _LEXI POV_**  
I smiled happily at the memory, giggling a little to myself.  
"I can't just let Davenport send you guys away." Leo sighed, then brightened, "Let me talk to him. No one can say no to this million dollar smile."

* * *

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's gonna think about it." Leo told us when he walked back in.  
Adam, Bree, Chase, and I all cheered.  
***************


End file.
